ferme là
by christigui
Summary: Quelques mois après avoir été envoyé dans le château de Mihawk...


_**Disclaimer : Pas a moi pas de sous... juste pour le fun.**_

_**Genre : OS. Zoro-Perona. K+**_

_**Résumé : Quelques mois après avoir été envoyé dans le château de Mihawk...**_

_**Un petit délire en passant, paske ces deux là, j'suis sure qu'y a anguille sous roche...**_

_**Ps : mon premier OS One Piece.**_

**VERSION REEDITEE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FERME-LA !**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

L'entrainement avait pris des allures de combat officiel, et comme à chaque fois, Mihawk ne faisait pas les choses a moitié. Zoro en sourit parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait de son nouveau maitre d'entrainement.

Dans la salle de bain emplie de vapeur, sous une douche bien méritée, on ne devinait que les épaules à la musculature impressionnante et les cheveux d'un vert ensanglanté du jeune pirate.

_ Ah tu es là ! Non mais dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, et ça va être encore a moi de te remettre sur pied pour demain.

_ Dégage de là. Dit-il d'un calme olympien.

_ Je n'ai plus de bandages, il faudra te contenter de vieux bouts de tissus. Poursuivit-elle en voguant à travers la vapeur de gauche à droite avec sa voix criarde.

_ Je t'ai dit de...

_ En plus le patron veut que j'astique son épée sous prétexte qu'elle est couverte de TON sang ! Non mais pour qui il me prend celui-là ?

_ M'oblige pas a me répéter. Poursuivit-il en coupant l'eau, nullement intéressé par ses jérémiades.

_ Vous ne vous rendez-pas compte du boulot que vous me donnez tous les deux.

_ Ca peut pas être pire que quand ta voix résonne, surtout dans une pièce comme celle-là. D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas saisit le sens du mot « intimité ».

_ Contrairement à toi, j'ai déjà ouvert un dictionnaire. ...Non franchement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir a faire à un vieux sénile et à un gamin turbulent, si au moins mes adorables peluches-zombies étaient là pour me consoler.

Zorro se saisit d'une serviette accrochée au mur de la grande pièce carrelée et sans cabine.

_ Quant au repas, il faudra vous contenter d'une endive crue ce soir, je ne suis pas votre servante !

_ C'est certain. T'es tout sauf serviable.

_ Non mais...

Il la sentit sur le point de ...de juste parler. Et c'en était trop ! Il se retourna vers elle, furieux.

_ Maintenant ça suffit ! Laisse-moi respirer une minute et vas m'attendre dans ma chambre !

_ Ce n'est pas une chambre, c'est une infirmerie ! Et il y a beau n'y avoir qu'une porte qui t'en sépare, tu serais capable de te retrouver au grenier.

La serviette dans la main de l'épéiste couvrait tout juste le nécessaire, mais aucun des deux n'y fit attention. Elle avait déjà soigné tellement de plaies sur ce corps qu'elle le connaissait par cœur. Toutefois un minimum de pudeur ne tuait personne.

_ Perona, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais tu as un don naturel pour m'agacer chaque fois que ta foutue bouche s'ouvre, alors tu la fermes et tu me fiche la paix !

La jeune femme cessa de voltiger et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_ Maintenant sort d'ici, je veux plus te voir !

_ … Mais...

_ Pas de « mais », fou le camp une bonne fois pour toute sale gamine capricieuse.

Elle réprima un sanglot et s'enfuit à toute vitesse en passant à travers la porte. Zoro pu enfin respirer et se concentrer sur les faiblesses qu'il devait travailler le lendemain. Rapidité, endurance, force, précision... tout, sauf la volonté. Un jour il surpasserait son maitre-ennemi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il admirait la forêt en espérant retrouver très vite l'étendue de la mer, et ses camarades.

Huit mois déjà qu'il s'entrainait tous les jours sans relâche. Même lorsque Milhawk devait s'absenter, il ne baissait pas sa garde, s'imposant une discipline de fer qui le tout ça pour ne pas décevoir ses amis lors de leurs retrouvailles.

...C'était calme, très calme, trop calme...

Un regard a droite, un autre a gauche. Personne. ...C'est marrant, mais il aurait juré qu'il manquait quelque chose. Bref, un en-cas et un petit somme ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et observa le sol. Plusieurs lignes y étaient peintes grossièrement, et plusieurs inscription. « cuisine », « salon », « salle de bain », « sortie ». Il suivit la rouge, il ne pouvait pas se planter.

...Et pourtant.

Une seconde de distraction, et il s'était retrouvé sur une ligne rose. Le temps qu'il s'en aperçoive, il était déjà dans la crypte. Il s'y était déjà perdu une fois, à son arrivée, mais les choses avaient changées. Tout avait été décoré dans un style qui ne laissait pas le moindre doute. Il avait trouvé les quartiers de Perona.

_ Merde, il ne faut pas que je traine ici ou je suis bon pour me couper les oreilles avec mon sabre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner les talons que la voix de la jeune femme se faisait déjà entendre. Elle était lointaine et résonnait contre les pierres de l'édifice. Curieux, furieux aussi qu'elle puisse s'entretenir avec Mihawk. …Peut-être parlaient-ils de lui ? Il se sentit attiré au fond de la crypte pour écouter ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Tu vois Kumacy, toi au moins tu savais ce que voulait dire le mot « obéir » et bien sache que ça n'est pas a la portée de tout de monde. Je croyais naïvement qu'en me faisant de nouveaux esclaves la vie serait moins pénible ici. Cela-dit, c'est toujours moins pire que les semaines entières passée toute seule, maintenant il y a un peu de bruit la nuit qui fait résonner le château, le rendant ce-qu'il-faut d'effrayant si je me concentre fort. Mais on va repartir a zéro, comme avant, juste toi et moi ! ...Tu te rends compte qu'il a eu le culot de me traiter de 'gamine capricieuse', moi qui m'occupe de lui depuis des mois sans rien demander en retour. Et qui s'occupe de moi ? Hein ? C'est lui qui fait des caprices a vouloir continuer de se battre même s'il salit les tapis ! Je n'ai rien contre le fait de répandre du sang sur les pierres, ça a son charme, mais sur les tapis poussiéreux ça fait des grumeaux ! Tout le monde sait ça. Bref, je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus parler de ce petit égoïste de Roronoa Zoro ! C'est fini ! Il n'a qu'à se les soigner tout seul ses blessures et tu verras Kumacy, le jour où ça s'infectera, il viendra me supplier de le soigner à nouveau. ...M'enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il se soucis de sa personne pour se souvenir que j'existe.

Et elle continua ainsi quelques minutes, ne se doutant pas un instant que Zoro, sombre et silencieux, se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur.

_ Ma mère m'avait bien dit avant de me vendre sur le marché, que je devais avaler ma langue et m'étouffer avec. J'aurais dû l'écouter. Finit-elle tristement.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence étonnant, le jeune homme se décida a sortir de sa cachette. Ce n'était pas son truc de reculer devant les problèmes, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer, un mur semblait avoir poussé de là où il était arrivé... .

_ Zoro ? ...Qu'est-ce que t... ?

Un coup d'œil au mur vers lequel était tournée la jeune femme et il tira une grimage en contemplant ce drôle d'animal zombi peint en grandeur nature. Décidément, elle avait de piètres talents de dessinatrice.

_ Alors gamine, je t'ai connu plus persévérante. Ce ne sont pas deux ou trois insultes qui ont pu venir a bout d'une terreur dans ton genre quand même ?

_ …

_ Tu n'as rien a me répondre ? Étonnant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ J'avais un petit creux.

_ Il fallait suivre la ligne rouge.

_ Je sais.

Elle fit mine de bouder, assise sur son bâton qui restait en suspension. Lui, ne décollait pas son regard de son visage sincèrement triste, encadré de longues couettes roses.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne suis plus ton infirmière.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'une amie, et quelque chose me dit que toi aussi.

_ Erreur, j'ai besoin d'un serviteur.

_ Appel ça comme tu veux, j'm'en fiche.

Perona descendit de son bâton et s'assit sur son lit, toujours fâchée, genoux joints, les coudes sur ceux-ci et le menton sur ses mains mais les pieds d'est en ouest, comme a son habitude.

_ A moi aussi mes amis me manquent.

_ Les serviteurs n'ont pas le droit de parler.

_ …Tant mieux. Avoua-t-il sincèrement soulagé. Je suis pas un grand bavard.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

_ Par contre je suis un grand dormeur, et ton lit est drôlement mieux que le mien.

_ Premier arrivé, premier servit. Mais ne dit surtout rien a Mihawk, je lui ai fait croire que son matelas avait brulé suite a des incantations vaudou et je ne lui ai laissé qu'une paillasse de paille.

Zoro sourit, amusé sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_ Je peux l'essayer ?

Elle se leva en furie, outrée.

_ Quoi ? Nan mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne vas pas t'incruster dans mon lit, ce sont des choses qui ne se font pas et...

Le temps de se retourner vers lui pour lui expliquer clairement les choses, il ronflait déjà comme il bienheureux.

_ J'espère que tu te moques de moi !? Bouge de là ! C'est MON lit.

Une idée lumineuse surgit dans son cerveau.

_ Je croyais que tu avais faim ? J'ai justement un plateau repas bien garni qui...

Il ronflait toujours mais son ventre se mit a gargouiller, trahissant son état d'éveil. Perona tapota du pied, les mains sur les hanches, quand enfin, il se décida a ouvrir les yeux.

_ Tu as raison, j'ai faim.

_ J'ai menti, je n'ai rien a manger.

Zoro fit mine de retomber aussitôt dans le coma mais cette fois elle ne se laissa pas menée en bateau, elle lui sauta dessus pour le secouer et le faire sortir au plus vite de ses draps de satin rose.

Les épreuves de force, ça il connaissait, et en deux temps trois mouvements, il avait repoussé la jeune femme qui se trouvait maintenant allongée à ses côtés.

_ Maintenant on dort.

C'était sans appel.

_ …Entre au moins dans les couvertures. Tu vas être malade et ça va encore me retomber dessus.

_ Non. Je dors déjà.

_ Ne m'oblige pas a te raconter un souvenir d'enfance.

En un rien de temps il avait ôté ses chaussures par la seule force de ses orteils, soulevé les draps et s'y était glissé. Elle n'avait pas osé protester et l'avait même imité, toutefois un peu gênée, alors que lui, pas du tout.

_ Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais j'ai quand même de superbes souvenirs d'enfance, entre un bagne et un asile d'aliéné, tu peux choisir.

_ Bon sang mais que faut-il faire pour que tu te taises ?! Céda-t-il, excédé.

_ A moins que tu ne préfères l'époque où...

Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin, mais il n'avait pas la réputation d'être une lumière. S'étant rapproché comme un animal au-dessus d'elle, son torse couvert de cicatrices en appuis sur la poitrine de Perona, il couvrit la bouche infatiguable de sa main et la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de prononcer calmement.

_ Tu me raconteras ça demain.

_ Mouhamawou waouahi...

_ J'ai dit : demain.

Le bretteur savait être persuasif quand ses yeux devenaient sombres, et il la sentit fondre peu à peu entre ses bras, les yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus.

Il retira prudemment sa main, la menaçant du regard. Elle se contenta de déglutir, puis prit une bouffée d'air, ce qui lui permit de sentir le poids du corps de l'épéiste sur le sien. Le fait qu'il se promenait toujours torse nu n'avait pas aidé a détendre l'atmosphère soudainement montée d'un cran dans la grande pièce pourtant froide.

_ J...

Il ne saura jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a dire.

L'empêcher de parler par un baiser s'avéra efficace, et terriblement plus entrainant que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien qu'il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. …C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il fut le premier surprit de sa propre réaction.

Le baiser ne suffit pas a apaiser sa faim entrainé par cette étrange sensation au creux de son ventre, il en réclama un autre, qu'elle ne put lui refuser.

La jeune femme poussa un léger gémissement entre deux grognements masculins, mais ce son fut perçu comme étrangement doux aux oreilles de Zoro qui s'évertua, le souffle court, à redoubler d'attention, pour le reproduire encore et encore, ne se rendant pas compte que ses mains, victimes d'une volonté propre, caressaient déjà le corps de la diablesse écrasée sous son poids.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Incapables de prononcer un mot, ils prolongèrent la soirée autant que possible, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, des cris envahirent le lugubre château.

...Mais ils n'avaient rien d'effrayants.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

FIN

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


End file.
